infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora (IUCU)
"If I cannot have Hercules, then nobody else can either." ''- Pandora'' Pandora was an Ancient Greek Villainess who once fell in love with the Demigod Hero Hercules, only to grow jealous of his love for Megara. Pandora was given a box by the God Hades and was trapped inside it, only to reemerge in Metro City after she is inadvertently freed by Evan Cross. She ignites her quest to make Hercules fall in love with her again and threatens the ones he loves, but is vanquished by his new love Megan Cross and ultimately killed when Hercules destroys her box. Pandora is portrayed by Greta Gerwig. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Pandora's early life, except that she was presumably one of the first Greek Women to come into existence. She would later meet the hero Hercules and fell in love with him. However, Hercules had eyes for another, and Pandora forced him to choose, only to be dejected when Hercules chose Megara. Pandora threatened Megara's life, but Hercules spared her if she left. Pandora continued her pursuit, and met the God of the Underworld Hades, who offered her a box to help her. However, as Pandora opened it she was sucked into the box and given untold power whilst trapped. Objection of Affection Freed As Evan Cross is investigating a Greek Exhibit in a Museum in Metro City, Pandora calls to him from her box and coerces him into opening it. He does so, and Pandora is freed. She ultimately kills the curator Jordan Yeets, and enthralls Evan when he tries to stop her. Pandora asks about Hercules, and realises that she is no longer in Greece. She changes her clothes to match the present day garb and asks Evan yet again about Hercules. He reveals that Hercules has changed his name to Mitchell Quaid and Pandora asks Evan to take her to Hercules. Evan then shows her the door. As she searches for Hercules, she hears a disembodied voice telling her where to go, and she decides to head to a cafe that Hercules owns. An Unfriendly Reunion Pandora and Evan enter the cafe to see it mostly empty, and Pandora squeals with excitement after she comes across Mitchell, who is surprised to see her. After a brief conversation Pandora admits that she wants to be with Hercules as his soulmate, but Megan Cross walks out of the kitchen and finds Pandora. An angry Pandora realises that Mitchell is with Megan and chooses to attack her, ordering Evan to attack her as well. Hercules fends her off and Pandora is forced to escape with Evan. Unleashing Fury Angry that Hercules chose Megan over her, Pandora chooses to unleash the demons from her box, having gained control over them whilst she was trapped inside. She decides that if she cannot have Hercules then no one can. Evan urges her to wait until Hercules arrives to unleash her fury, and Pandora agrees, making her presence known through the use of modern technology. She then receives a signal from an unknown ally, and she smiles at the thought that someone would betray Hercules. She responds to the ally's message by telling them where she will be. When Hercules and his pantheon arrive to confront Pandora, he tries to reason with Pandora, who refuses to listen to him. She unleashes her demons upon the city after opening her box. Pandora learns that Evan has been freed of his mystic manipulation, and is angered at the thought of losing one of her allies. Death Hades arrives to help Pandora out, and the two destroy the box which held Pandora. Pandora chooses to torment Hercules and reveals that someone has betrayed him, which is proven correct as his former aid Aeolus stabs him. Pandora chooses to leave to kill Megan with a group of her demons. Pandora walks into the cafe to confront Megan, but is distracted by a vengeful Evan and his father Byron. When Pandora attempts to attack Megan, the latter unleashes her inner power to blow Pandora away. Pandora attempts to attack her again, but is distracted as she learns Hercules is attempting to rebuild the box. Pandora returns to the outskirts of the city, and is dismayed to learn that the box has been rebuilt. She attempts to stop Hercules, but Megan reappears and uses the last of her power to force Pandora and her demons back into the box as Pandora screams. The box is then destroyed, killing a trapped Pandora and preventing her from escaping once more. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Hades- cause of possession * Heracles * Aeolus † - enemy turned ally Enemies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- object of affection * Megan Cross- romantic rival turned attempted Victim * Evan Cross unwilling thrall * Pantheon of Heroes- ** Jason ** Theseus ** Perseus † * Jordan Yeets † - victim Appearances * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Lead Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Hercules 2 Characters Category:Hercules Characters Category:Movie Characters